Naga
Naga is the god of snakes in Hindu mythology. He appears in Atlantis: The Game of Snakes in which he is voiced by Jeremy Irons. Biography Naga was a former member of the court of Lord Vishnu. The gods watched over the city of Chandrapur in India and protected its citizens. Naga, however, wanted to get revenge on them for destroying the jungle. He then attempted to destroy the city using his snake staff and fought Lord Vishnu. Vishnu, however, emerged as the victor and exiled Naga from his kingdom forever. Naga vowed he would get his revenge someday. Eventually, Chandrapur was destroyed in an earthquake and the citizens fled. Afterwards, the jungle overtook the city and Naga became its ruler, with the help of several humanoid snakes and the skeletons of those who had perished in the disaster. Appearance and personality Naga is a tall, thin man. He has black hair and a goatee and yellow eyes with green irises. He sports long robes of black and green and a turban that bears an uncanny resemblance to a cobra's outstretched hood. This gives him a resemblance to Jafar from Aladdin. Naga is a violent, cruel and cunning individual. He is rapacious and seeks to have complete control over the world. It would also appear that, with the exception of Kida, Naga has a strong disliking of humans. He regards them as "selfish" creatures who will exploit nature to meet their "needs". Appearances Atlantis: The Game of Snakes Naga first appears when two thieves, Raju and Sanjit, enter the ruins of Chandrapur and try to steal the treasures. He then transforms into a giant cobra and has his snake soldiers despatch the two men. Meanwhile, Milo and the gang have arrived in India, searching for Chandrapur. As the group settle down for the night, Naga watches them through a crystal ball. He is angered that they are finding Chandrapur, but when he sees Kida, he is instantly attracted and sends his soldiers into the jungle to capture her. The gang fight the soldiers, but they capture Kida and gas the others before retreating with her. The next day, after regaining consciousness, the gang set off to find Chandrapur and rescue Kida. Meanwhile, Kida awakes in Naga's palace, where, after a brief scuffle with the servant girl sisters Gita and Sunetra, she is taken into the throne room. Naga then tells Kida about the history of Chandrapur and then asks her to marry him. He has her chained to the throne while he watches the rest of the gang overcome several obstacles in the jungle on their way to the city. Then, after a meeting with Ramesh, the leader of a hermitage, the gang finally reach Chandrapur. After sneaking past the guards, they encounter Sunetra and Gita. They fight and kill them, before progressing towards the palace, all of which is witnessed by Naga. After having their bodies taken away, he asks Kida to be his queen, but she rejects his advances. The group then sneak into the palace and into the throne room. They successfully rescue Kida, but Naga orders his soldiers to kill them. Milo then drops to his knees and summons the Hindu Gods. With their help, they manage to defeat Naga's minions. Milo and Naga fight and he finally manages to incapacitate him. While the gang subdue him, Milo chants a Hindu mantra and shatters the staff. This frees Kida and reverts Naga's soldiers into snakes. Naga himself is then destroyed permanently when his body dissolves into serpents, including a king cobra, which hisses "Infidels!", before it and the other snakes retreat into the jungle. The gang thank the gods as they depart and then escape as Chandrapur crumbles into ruins. Trivia * Tim Curry, Patrick Stewart, Paul McGann, Christopher Lee and Alan Rickman audition for the role of Naga, before Jeremy Irons secured it. * Benedict Cumberbatch, Anthony Hopkins, John Hurt, Richard E. Grant, Malcolm McDowell, Ian McKellen, Gary Oldman, Ian McShane, Daniel Day-Lewis, Ioan Gruffud and Rhys Ifans also auditioned. * Naga resembles Jafar from Aladdin. * Jeremy Irons also voiced the character of Scar in The Lion King. * It is odd that Naga was killed, because as a god, he is essentially immortal. However, it is implied when he is destroyed, his spirit lives on through the snakes. * Coincidentally, both Alan Rickman and Gary Oldman, both of whom auditioned to voice Naga, starred in the ''Harry Potter ''films, playing the respective roles of Severus Snape and Sirius Black. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Snakes Category:Deceased characters Category:Living characters who are immortal Category:Gods Category:Reptiles Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Kings Category:Magic Users Category:Bullies Category:Xenophobes Category:Humans that were turned into animals Category:Those destroyed Category:Indians Category:Asian characters Category:Shapeshifters